


Whole Lotta Love

by Aquielle



Series: I Can't Quit You Baby [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: I suck at tags, M/M, Smut, Star Wars reference, reference to Zeppelin as the soundtrack to the porno in Dean's head, stuff & things, that pretty well covers it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquielle/pseuds/Aquielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time Whole Lotta Love played he thought about Cas moving fully sheathed inside him. Cas calling him baby and telling him how hot and tight he was.</p><p>One particular wail at the end of Since I've Been Loving You was forever linked in his head with the dark, heady taste of Cas and the sound of him shattering spectacularly with a noise that was absolutely beyond human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whole Lotta Love

**Author's Note:**

> A random smutty interlude because I can and because I cannot get the image of Cas & Dean fucking to Led Zeppelin out of my head....thanks Obama.

Dean was going to have to expand his musical library. It had gotten to the point that he couldn't listen to Led Zeppelin around Sam anymore.

Every time _Whole Lotta Love_  played he thought about Cas moving fully sheathed inside him. Cas calling him baby and telling him how hot and tight he was.

One particular wail at the end of _Since I've Been Loving_ You was forever linked in his head with the dark, heady taste of Cas and the sound of him shattering spectacularly with a noise that was absolutely beyond human.

He didn't want to stop listening to Zeppelin, but the thoughts would not go away. Sam had started needling him recently and Dean knew he had to shut that shit down yesterday. The blushing and awkward boners were not helping sell his "Everything's fine here, how are you?" responses.

It wasn't like Sam was unaware of what was going on, HE KNEW. Dean simply had zero desire to talk about the situation. He was Sam's older brother and the subject of Cas was NOT open for discussion. He might get hurt in the process but he would beat Sam's Sasquatch ass if he had to in order to shut him up.

Shortly after the whole thing started Dean had come into the kitchen, intent on breakfast only to find his brother pulling some truly astonishing faces while Cas spoke in hushed tones. After the initial bout of teasing about his angelic sexcapades died down Dean just refused to give Sam any more ammunition. He swore Cas to secrecy under pain of death and to spare himself any more Sam-related conversations on the subject a stereo had been purchased.

He constantly had to crank the damned thing to cover the obscene noises Cas made. It was one of the best and worst things about Cas, when it came to sex there was simple no filter.

If Cas liked something, he was exceeding enthusiastic about it. He would moan and writhe and wail, whatever it took to provoke Dean into doing exactly what he wanted. Cas was also keenly observant and knew just how to use Dean's darkest desires against him. He liked to remind Dean that he knew exactly what he wanted, but he loved to draw things out until Dean begged him.

After the third time that Dean had blasted Zeppelin to "cover the racket" Cas had asked him if there was some special significance behind the music. Dean just shrugged and thought nothing of it.

Cas eventually wormed out of him (with the use of very evil withholding tactics that were just plain mean and unfair) that the album had been rather arousing to Dean at a young age. He had been fascinated by the moaning sounds and not that he had ever admitted it to any other person on earth, but Robert Plant had a sexy voice.

It had made quite the impression on his 13 year old libido.

The unexpected upside to his admission was Castiel had become rather fond of humming along whenever he sucked Dean off. The vibrations felt fantastic.

So without him intending it Led Zeppelin had become the soundtrack to his own personal porno. Needless to say his dick's Pavlovian response was becoming an issue. It was all Cas' fault.

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing!


End file.
